L'ange et le chasseur
by Skayt
Summary: Castiel avait passé l'éternité à observer l'humanité. Pas l'éternité éternelle car, d'une certaine manière, elle débutait à peine... mais une presque éternité.


_Hello,_

 _L'ange et le chasseur est un petit one-shot qui traînait sur mon ordinateur, et sur ma clé USB par la même occasion. Pour une fois, le titre n'est pas un titre de chanson mais tant pis (je regretterais probablement ce titre quand j'aurais une illumination impromptue... en pleine nuit -pas drôle sinon-)_

 _Je remercie bien évidemment LiliEhlm qui, comme à son habitude, gère la fougère !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Evidemment, Supernatural ( _et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_ ) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **L'ange et le chasseur**

Castiel avait passé l'éternité à observer l'humanité.

Pas l'éternité éternelle car, d'une certaine manière, elle débutait à peine... mais une presque éternité.

Une presque-éternité plus courte que la presque-éternité de nombre de ses frères.

Il n'était qu'un nouveau-né, après tout.

Une petite-presque-éternité, on va dire.

Ouais... on va dire ça.

.

Castiel avait donc passé une petite-preque-éternité à observer l'humanité.

Et à n'y rien comprendre.

.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père, absent les aimait tant, ces hommes.

Il ne comprenait pas plus comment eux pouvaient prétendre aimer leur Père alors qu'ils n'avaient de cesse de détruire son œuvre.

Ils s'entre-tuaient systématiquement ; ne cessaient les combats que pour mieux les reprendre par la suite. Ils créaient des armes toujours plus destructrices au nom du Progrès.

Progrès qui n'avait pas la moindre raison d'être.

Ils tuaient au nom d'un père qui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : qu'ils cessent de se tuer au nom d'un père qui ne le voulait pas.

.

Castiel avait passé une petite-presque-éternité à ne rien comprendre.

Et ce n'était pas grave.

Il était un ange.

Comprendre, ce n'était pas son job.

.

Ça l'était pourtant devenu, son job.

Ça lui était tombé sur un coin de la figure sans qu'il puisse s'y préparer.

« Comprendre » était devenu nécessaire...

Sans que cette mission apparaisse dans sa fiche de poste, Castiel avait dû commencer à comprendre.

.

Comprendre les humains.

Comprendre un humain.

Un des plus difficiles à comprendre, à son humble avis.

Dean Winchester.

.

L'ange et le chasseur.

Balthazar s'en était amusé. « Une fable de La Fontaine... sans La Fontaine » qu'il disait.

Et là encore : Castiel ne comprenait pas.

Comprendre un ange qui comprenait les humains lorsque l'on était soi-même incapable de comprendre ces fameux humains ? Ouais, c'est pas facile.

.

Castiel avait passé une petite-presque-éternité à observer.

Il connaissait tout.

Ou presque.

.

Il connaissait la partie théorique... la pratique nettement moins.

L'ange était on ne peut plus incapable d'être humain.

D'être faussement humain... puisqu'il est un ange !

Même marcher était difficile, au début, et l'avait fait se sentir tel un nouveau-né.

Qu'il était... plus ou moins.

Plutôt plus pour certains.

Pour beaucoup de certains.

.

Castiel observait mais il ne comprenait pas.

Il était perdu.

Vraiment perdu.

Et pourtant...

Et pourtant voilà : il aimait ça !

.

Oh ! Il n'aimait pas le fait de ne rien comprendre.

Il n'était pas aussi bizarre, merci pour lui... mais il en appréciait les conséquences.

Certaines conséquences.

Même s'il ne savait pas qu'il en appréciait les conséquences.

Certaines conséquences.

.

Il aimait voir Dean finir par l'apprécier.

Vouloir le protéger à sa manière bien maladroite par moment.

Lui en vouloir, aussi. Parce qu'on en veut pas aux gens que l'on n'apprécie pas.

Il aimait ça même si ça lui déchirait le cœur.

Voir à quel point Dean avait souhaité le faire sorti du Purgatoire, ne pas l'abandonner, ne pas le laisser derrière alors qu'il était responsable de tout l'avait détruit de l'intérieur... mais, paradoxalement, ça l'avait rempli de joie.

.

Et il y avait toutes les choses que Castiel n'aimait pas.

Et qu'il savait ne pas aimer, cette fois.

.

Il n'aimait pas quand Dean était contraint de torturer quelqu'un.

Quand Dean souffrait.

Quand Dean buvait plus que de raison.

Quand Dean... quand Dean n'allait pas bien, tout simplement.

.

Castiel ne comprenait pas beaucoup de choses.

Castiel n'était même pas tout à fait certain de comprendre ce qu'il comprenait.

Castiel était cependant sûr d'une chose : ce qui fait le plus mal n'est pas le fait d'avoir mal... mais de voir la personne à qui l'on tient le plus avoir mal et ne rien pouvoir faire pour changer les choses.

* * *

 _Oui c'était court... mais nul besoin de faire plus long :)_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
